Grand Forge Boarrior
|specialAbility = Can summon most Pit Pigs and Banners to aid him. Can spin around to hit all players within range. Has a long distance AoE attack that spawns mounds then lava Fissures. Does a combo attack at the reached health threshold after a while. Deliberately avoids touching the Living Staff's Life Blossom after health threshold has been met. |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = Cannot be spawned |damage = 200 Swipe 200 Spin 200 Slam (close range) 200 Lava Fissures(close range) 75 Slam(long range) 150 Lava Fissures (long range)}} The Grand Forge Boarrior is a boss on The Forge event exclusive to Don't Starve Together, and the champion of Battlemaster Pugna. He appears to be a large, muscular boar, with orange fur and large tusks. He wears spiked, red battle armor with several arrows sticking out of it. Behavior The Grand Forge Boarrior will spawn in the 10th wave of The Forge after the 3rd Boarilla has sustained the appropriate amount of damage. Battlemaster Pugna will call out for the Boarrior, who will then spawn. He has four phases , progressing to the next after a certain amount of damage has been taken. Each phase adds a new attack to his arsenal. In the first phase he is limited to a fairly normal attack where he will swipe with one of his hooks and damage a nearby player. The second phase adds a long-ranged attack where he will slam the ground with his swords, which summons a line of cracks, followed by a line of lava fissures, both of which can hit any players in the line. The third phase adds an AoE attack where he spins around hitting all players in close proximity to him, and knocking them back. This phase also gives him the ability to combo his basic swipe, hitting a single player three times in a row. In his fourth and final phase he will start to summon Battle Standards and Pit Pigs. While summoning, he is immobile, spending a good amount of time clacking his hooks over his head. He is also able to do a lunge attack in his later stages, rushing forward a short distance at the targeted player; as well as initiating another advanced combo that includes the swipe with his left or right hook followed up quickly by the other hook, hitting the character twice with the combo ending on an uppercut-like animation with said hook. On top of all of this, at the final health threshold, which happens just about when the Pit Pigs die, usually, the Grand Forge Boarrior will begin to avoid getting put to sleep by circling around the Living Staff's Life Blossom, which is usually followed up by him spamming his ranged attack over and over again. After the Grand Forge Boarrior has been defeated, Battlemaster Pugna will then summon the Rhinocebros to the ring. Tips * The tossing from the Grand Forge Boarrior's vicious attacks can be countered by the Steadfast Stone Armor's and Steadfast Grand Armor's knockback resistance, but, this is only viable to the tank characters like Woodie, Wolfgang, and Winona. * Use the very brief grace period of the start of Grand Forge Boarrior's final phase to immediately plan out destroying the incoming Pit Pigs and Battle Standards that will come. * The range attack at the first part of its cycle is unkitable, but the following lava fissures can be sidestepped if enough distance is kept away from Grand Forge Boarrior's attack. * WX-78, a tank, can sometimes shock the Grand Forge Boarrior. This may let the Grand Forge Boarrior start a combo not possible with any other character if the Grand Forge Boarrior uses his range attack, for instance, but gets shocked by WX-78's perk at the 2nd part of the attack, he will instead start doing the range attack again. * Grand Forge Boarrior's tendency to dodge the Living Staff's Life Blossom at the final phase can be counteracted if one were to push him into the Life Blossom or if he gets baited into initiating an attack that gets him into the Life Blossom. * Woodie, if the timing of the Chuck Lucy special ability is just right, can effectively neuter the Grand Forge Boarrior's opportunities to strike back at the other team members. He can also draw aggro from the Grand Forge Boarrior, leaving others to recover. ** However, the Grand Forge Boarrior at times when he gets his attacks canceled by Woodie's Chuck Lucy, can often follow up with another attack after getting flinched. * Woodie should always wear the Flower Headband, or, if it drops, the Blossomed Wreath, when fighting the Grand Forge Boarrior head on, to ensure longevity can be sustained until the Living Staff user's Life Blossom puts the Grand Forge Boarrior to sleep. * Use visual cues to your advantage when the Grand Forge Boarrior starts his new attacks up. This is especially useful for Staff users to keep attention to, to prepare for the final phase, for instance. ** The 2nd phase unlocks his range attack. ** The 3rd phase unlocks his AoE spin attack. ** The 4th phase unlocks his advanced hook combo, his lunge move, and summons Pit Pigs and Battle Standards, as well as having a tendency to avoid a Living Staff's Life Blossom. Trivia * The Grand Forge Boarrior's spawn code is "boarrior". However, it's impossible to spawn it in the regular game, while the Console is not available at all on The Forge servers. * Unlike most mobs, his body didn't disappear after a few seconds once he ran out of health. This implied that he was not truly dead, just knocked out or defeated. This trait was shared with the Rhinocebros at one point, until the Infernal Swineclops followed and kept this trait. * "Boarrior" is a portmanteau of "boar" and "warrior". * The Grand Forge Boarrior's hooks make a "tearing fabric-like" sound effect. He also roars after finishing his range attack. * Before the addition of the Infernal Swineclops, the Grand Forge Boarrior was the final boss of The Forge. Gallery Grand Forge Boarrior Concept Art.jpg|Grand Forge Boarrior concept art from Rhymes with Play # 167. Grand Forge loading screen.jpg|The Grand Forge Boarrior appearance on the loading screen fr:Grand Sanguerrier de la Forge vi:Grand Forge Boarrior Category:Events Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Boss Monsters